


Unexpected News

by rophneisgay



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, gayyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rophneisgay/pseuds/rophneisgay





	Unexpected News

“It looks tacky now, but remember this is in progress.” Rose said, standing behind Daphne, looking through a large mirror. Rose was to make a dress for Daphne to wear to a movie premiere. Right now the dress looked really, well… unfinished. Daphne smiled.  
“It looks great so far.” She said. Rose smiled back then ducked down to sew the bottom of the dress.   
“Any new cute guys out there you like?” Rose asked, laughing.   
“Oh god, no!” Daphne said with a sarcastic laugh. Rose frowned.   
“I thought you were all over men…” Rose said confused.   
“Well, uh… I found something out about myself I didn’t know, actually…” Daphne replied awkwardly.   
“What is it love?” Rose asked sewing the bottom of the dress  
“Um… I’m gay” Daphne said, rubbing her bare shoulder. Rose smiled to herself.   
“I know…” She said, looking up at Daphne.  
“What?” Daphne said. Rose smiled again.  
“I mean, it’s obvious, isn’t it?”   
“How?” Daphne asked as Rose stood up.   
“Well, have you seen the way you look at Jennifer Lawrence in magazines? It isn’t how a straight woman would that’s for sure.” Rose chuckled. Daphne turned to Rose slowly. She looked her in the eye.  
“I’ve always liked YOU Rose. You are beautiful and smart. You make me feel good when I’m not feeling it at all. You have such a pretty smile that lights up my life” Rose looked down and blushed.   
“Well thanks…”


End file.
